Wonderdumb
Wonderdumb is an area in Dumb Ways To Die 2 - The Games. There are 8 mini-games and 2 new characters. A female pink colored character called Di & a male blue colored character called Prost. How it will look on the map Past Area Fiftydumb, there will be another spot and a train track leading to Wonderdumb and an archway with train tracks to practice safety bonus mini-games. The land will have a red and white striped train station resembling a circus tent. There will be a prize booth on the left of the train station, a roller coaster next on the left of the prize booth, and a Ferris wheel at the right. Roller Coast Fly Boffo is on a rollercoaster but has forgotten to buckle up! Slide the belt to make the ride safe! If you buckle up, Boffo will happily go on a ride. Otherwise, the ride will start but Boffo will fly off his seat. This is similar to the mini-game Avalanche Chalet. Short-cut Junior hates waiting in line! Trace a path to get to the front. If you succeed, Junior will get to the line but will be to short to enter. Fail, and Junior will be stepped on by the crowd. This mini-game is similar to Volcano Climbing. Smack-A-Face Dumbbell is strong and wants to smack the ground with a hammer to get a prize! Tap really fast for him to get a prize! If you win, he will smack and win but there are no more prizes in stock. Otherwise, he will smack but will accidentally drop the hammer on his foot. Snoozing Setback Prost is sleeping on his job! Control the levers for him or he'll kill thousand of riders and lose his job! In this game, there will be 3 (or more) levers and at the right time, you must press the levers. This mini-game is similar to Capybara Capoeira. Glass Bottle Dodge Madcap is running a game at the fair where the person has to throw balls at glass bottles stacked and knock them all over. You have to tap at the correct time multiple times for Madcap to duck. If you you duck until time runs out, Madcap brings down a prize to hand over. Otherwise, Madcap gets hit by the ball which causes his head to fall backwards into the bottles and Madcap breaks the bottles with his head and the glass pieces injure him. The gameplay is similar to Hapless' Duck Duck Bear. Ferris Wheel Dance Stupa is dancing in a cart for the Ferris wheel standing on the seat. Drag Stupa when she is about to fall off in order to keep her safe. If time runs out, people will clap for Stupa. Otherwise, Stupa will fall off flat on her face and she has a smashed face similar to Dumbbell's smashed face from his anvil breaking mini game. Roller Coaster Balloon Travel Loopy is flying above the carnival with colorful balloons. Drag Loopy to dodge roller coaster tracks. If time runs out, Loopy and Putz (who is also flying with his balloons) make it to the ground in front of a Ferris wheel. If you touch the roller coaster tracks, Loopy gets hit by the roller coaster, resulting in failure. Pie Di Di has a pie in her face and is walking around. Swipe Di so she doesn't trip on things on the floor such as prizes, candy and other carnival objects. If you win, Di will take the pie off her face. Otherwise, she will fall on her face and bleed. This game is similar to Doomed's Trash Dash. Category:Areas Category:Dumb Ways To Die 2